TECHNICAL FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a method for winding a cross-wound package. More particularly, the present invention relates to operational control of a traverse guide between a turning point to another turning point during the winding operation of a cross-wound package while the shoulders of the package are leveled.
The present invention is generally applicable to winding of any type of cross-wound package, and it is especially suitable for winding yarns, such as a covered yarn, which are relatively thick and wherein a core yarn is wrapped by other wrapping yarns.
The present invention will now be explained with reference to a covered yarn.